


This is the story of how they met

by Conundrum_in_an_enigma



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conundrum_in_an_enigma/pseuds/Conundrum_in_an_enigma
Summary: A short story told from the point of view of both characters.Jeremy sees a woman whilst he’s working out and begins to develop feelings for her but believes that she doesn’t feel the same way. Unbeknownst to him the feelings are reciprocated and it falls to other people to try and finally get them introduced to one another.





	This is the story of how they met

Jeremy was frustrated. He'd seen her again today and he knew she'd seen him too but she acted as though he wasn't there. He wasn't used to it. He'd reached a point in his career where he couldn't so much as walk to the store without being spotted, yet here she was looking through him as though he were invisible. He'd first seen her a few months back. He'd been at the gym training with Marc. He was working out for a new role and knew that it was going to be demanding, so he'd wanted to be in the best shape possible. He didn't think that the dad bod he'd been sporting for the past two months would cut it. He'd known Marc for ages. Marc had helped him get in shape previously and so he knew he was the best guy to reach out to this time. He'd been working out with Marc for a couple of weeks before he first saw her. Then one day there she was. She was with Alex. Alex was Marc's girlfriend. He'd met her the first time he'd started working with Marc. He knew she was originally from England and that she and Marc had been dating a couple of years. Beyond that he didn't ask anything further. He figured that everyone was entitled to their personal life. Lord knew he appreciated that more than anyone. Then he saw her. She was dressed for her work out in a pair of tight fitting running tights and athletic t shirt. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She wasn't some stand out beauty but that's what had attracted him to her. He was too used to working with women who were fantastically beautiful but for him he wasn't into that. He preferred a natural looking woman, someone who was just at home in a pair of scruffy jeans as much as she was in a cocktail dress. She had been talking to Alex when he first saw her. She was smiling and she had the sort of smile that lit up a room. When she laughed it was an easy natural laugh that made her eyes crinkle at the edges that brought a sparkle to them. He was captivated. He'd smiled at her when she'd casually looked over at him but she hadn't reciprocated. He'd seen Alex lean over to her and say something. Alex's eyes had met his and he was sure she was talking about him to her. He saw her glance in his direction and he smiled again but she quickly looked away saying something to Alex before leaving the gym. He didn't know what she'd said but in his mind he'd guessed it was something along the lines of ‘what's that jerk looking at’. Marc had worked him hard that day and he'd focused his imagined rejection into his work out. Yet when he went home he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind. He didn't know her name. Sure he could have asked Marc, he probably knew, but he didn't want to let anyone know he had feelings for her. Christ, he was only able to accept he was having feelings for her himself. So he imagined what name would suit her. He still had a book of baby names that he'd bought before Ava's birth and so he would scan through it, saying each name, imagining calling it to her, imagining her face along side the names to see which fit the best. So far he'd decided on calling her Emma. He knew that was probably a million miles from her actual name but he had to call her something and so Emma it was. The next time he saw her was again at the gym. She was running on one of the treadmills. Marc had put on some hard rock music and Jeremy was surprised to see her singing along to the tracks. He'd not taken her for being a woman who appreciated such music and it was a pleasant surprise to him. He was distracted that day. His eyes kept wandering to her butt as she ran, the way it moved, it's perfectly round shape. He'd imagined his hand there, feeling the firmness yet the soft give of her flesh beneath his touch. Marc had chastised him, saying he was not focused and it was true. He'd made up some excuse that he was thinking over the role he was due to perform, trying to get into the characters headspace. The reality was that he was thinking of her, Emma, as he now called her. She'd walked past him several times that day as she went first to fill her water bottle and then to grab a towel. Each time she walked by he'd tried to build up the courage to say something to her, but each time he'd welch out. He didn't know why, he was usually fairly comfortable talking to women, but with her there was something different. Just looking at her made his throat constrict and his palms sweat. The more he saw her the more he learned. He learned that like Alex, she too was originally from England. He heard her accent when she spoke and he thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He imagined her calling out to him in that accent, how his name would sound on her lips. He also learned that she and Alex were old friends from high school and that she'd relocated to LA for work. He'd then gone out of the country for a month on location, that's when the dreams had started. They were subtle at first, just the memory of her face. Then they became more intense more extreme. He'd woken up on several occasions bathed in sweat with a raging hard on. He'd thrown himself into his work to try and distract his fevered thoughts, but that only worked for a while. When night came and he was alone, the image of her face floated into his subconscious. When he'd returned home he'd called Marc to schedule some extra training. He knew he didn't need it, but he wanted to see her again. When he walked into the gym that morning she was there, alone. She'd turned to look at him as she saw the door open and then looked away almost as swiftly. His heart was pounding in his chest but he knew it was futile. She simply was not interested. Marc had then come out of the office and the two of them set to work. After an hour he heard her call out her goodbyes to Marc as she left. He also learned her actual name that day, Claire, when Marc returned her goodbyes. Her name kept running through his mind the rest of the day. He occasionally caught himself mouthing the name, tasting it on his tongue, feeling his lips form the consonants and vowels of it. He dreamt of her again that night and this time when he woke he called her name out loud. “Claire.” He'd returned to the gym again hoping to see her, but she wasn't there that day. Alex was on her own and he'd used the opportunity to chat with her. He'd asked her how things were going and what she'd been up to. He'd asked how things with her and Marc were. Hoping that his line of questioning didn't seem to be obviously leading to the conclusion he was intending. He'd then asked where her friend was. He didn't dare say her name and make it so obvious. Alex had frowned a little at first then caught on who he was referring to. She'd told him that Claire had not been well the night before and was sitting the day out. He'd said he was sorry to hear that and told Alex he hoped her friend was feeling better soon. A couple of days later he saw her again at the gym. She looked well. Her skin was glowing and her eyes sparkled. He figured whatever had made her unwell had passed and she was now a picture of perfect health. She was again with Alex and he smiled at them as he entered the gym. Alex raised her hand in a small wave and he returned the gesture. He turned his back to them and saw through the mirror that Alex was talking to Claire. He guessed she was talking about him as she kept looking over to where he was. He saw Claire turn to look in his direction too, he saw her smile and his heart beat a little faster. He saw the slightest blush touch her cheeks as Alex leaned in closer to whisper something to her. He saw her shake her head while a coy smile played around her lips. Momentarily he was filled with hope that his feelings may not be unrequited after all. He steeled himself to talk to her but before he had chance Marc appeared and put him to work. Throughout the rest of the session he glanced at her every now and then and was happy to see her looking at him. It was the first time she'd spent more than a split second looking at him and it made him feel good. Whether it was a mere ego boost or some hopeless fantasy he didn't care. She had looked at him and that was all he needed. She'd left the gym before he had finished his work out with Marc. He'd heard her leave as he was laying on the bench press. He heard Marc say goodbye and that he'd see her later. His only regret was that he hadn't been able to see her go himself. When the session had finished he and Marc chatted for a while. Marc had invited him to a barbecue later on. It was only a few friends but he'd said Jeremy was more than welcome to come. He'd thought over the offer and was on the verge of declining when Marc had mentioned that Claire would be there too. He was certain Marc had only made the comment in passing but that had been the impetus he needed to agree to go. He knew he wouldn't be able to pass up the opportunity of seeing her again under more normal circumstances and so he'd agreed. He offered to bring over some beers and Marc had happily accepted. He gave Jeremy the address and told him to swing by any time after six. Jeremy returned back to his house. He knew he had hours before he was to go to Marc's but that didn't stop him agonising over what to wear. He laughed inwardly at how ridiculous he was acting, like some virgin going to her first prom. For all he knew Claire would be there with her boyfriend. He didn't know if she was dating anyone or not but he imagined that she was, why wouldn't she be. Six o clock rolled around and he set off for Marc's house. He called at the store and bought some beers before continuing the drive. He figured he wouldn't be drinking too much that evening but he also knew that Marc lived close by to Jeremy's younger sister, so he could crash there until the morning if he needed. He pulled up outside Marc's house and could hear the sounds of music coming from the back of the property. He walked around the side path towards the gate which he saw was open. He waved to Marc who was stood in front of the barbecue wearing a kiss the cook apron. Marc waved to him to join them and he did signalling that he would put the beers on the table next to the house wall where he could see an array of other drinks. He walked over to Marc and said his hellos. He quickly scanned the yard but couldn't see the one person he was looking for. Marc introduced him to the other guests and then got the two of them a beer a piece. He heard a familiar voice behind him and resisted the urge to turn round. He felt her brush past him and could smell her perfume. It was intoxicating. He heard her talking to Alex but couldn't make out what they were saying over the sound of the music. He saw her walk to a lawn chair on the opposite side of the yard. She was dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a white lace trimmed t shirt. Her hair was loose and fell over her shoulders. He watched her bring her glass to her lips talking a sip. He saw her throat muscles move slightly as she swallowed and he licked his lips subconsciously. Marc returned to the barbecue and Jeremy was left sitting alone for the moment. He took another drink of his beer and looked back over to where she'd been sitting. She was no longer there. He quickly scanned the yard but couldn't see her face anywhere. Then Alex appeared at his side. She held out another beer to him and then said, “Jeremy, this is my friend Claire. You've probably seen her at the gym with me.” He stood up and held out his hand to her, she took it and he felt the softness of her skin contrasted against the callousness of his own. He smiled at her and said hello. She replied with a simple, “hi.” He then became aware of Marc calling to Alex and Alex saying “I'll leave you two to get you know each other better while I go help out Mr Expert Chef.” Jeremy smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down. He noticed she had a glass of soda in her hand and asked if she was driving home afterwards. She told him she wasn't much of a drinker and she smiled at him. A million thoughts raced through his mind at that moment but he knew he had to concentrate on just one thing. Don't screw this up. Claire had moved to LA in the early part of the year. She'd been born and raised in England but when her mum had died three years before, she'd realised there was nothing holding her there. Her old school friend Alex had moved to the states some years earlier and she'd suggested Claire take a risk and join her. She knew Alex was the happiest she'd been since moving there. She had an amazing boyfriend in Marc and she was rubbing shoulders with some amazing people. Marc was a personal trainer and ran his own gym. He was also on the books of several studios helping to get their stars into the best possible shape for whatever role was being performed. Almost on a daily basis Alex had told her about the succession of glitterati that had been through the gym doors. She had to admit that the prospect was appealing, but she had never been one to be overly interested in famous people. Still, the more she thought about it, the more she realised that she had nothing to lose. So she'd approached a recruitment agency that specialised in finding positions for foreign nationals. She was a qualified lawyer and knew that would be her best shot of getting a visa. After several months and numerous Skype interviews she was offered a position. The firm would have to retrain her and she'd need to apply to the American bar, but they were willing to help with her relocation costs and the salary and benefits were fantastic. So she'd made the leap. She had agreed to house share with Alex until she finished the bar exams and her position had solidified. The last thing she wanted was to have a mortgage only to then end up without a job. Besides, she and Alex went way back. They'd roomed with one another during their university stay and they'd been good friends for what felt like forever. Alex would go to Marc's gym on a daily basis and Claire had decided to tag along. She was in reasonable shape but seeing all the toned beauties that walked the streets of LA made her feel just a little chunky. She knew it was only self consciousness but still, a bit of exercise wouldn't hurt anyone. That's when she'd seen him. She'd been at the gym a few times with Alex and seen countless celebrities work out beside her, but they'd never really caught her attention. She figured they were only the same as her, albeit with more money, but they still bled if you cut them. She guessed they didn't want some random woman fangirling over them and to be honest she didn't feel the need to fangirl. That was until she saw him. She'd seen a few of his films and she had a small crush on him. He wasn't the conventional Hollywood hunk, but there was something about him that she was attracted to. She didn't want him to see her staring at him and so she'd done her level best not to look whenever he was there. That was easier said than done. She often found herself watching his reflection in the mirrors, watching as his muscles strained when he lifted weights. Watched as his track pants pulled against him as he bent over, the fabric clinging to him deliciously. When he smiled at her she almost died. She'd looked away, embarrassed and shocked. Shocked that he had even looked at her and embarrassed that he'd seen her checking him out. She made a conscious effort not to look at him. Alex had joked with her that she'd seen him checking her out, but Claire had brushed it off as nothing more than Alex winding her up. Alex knew she was crushing on him and telling her he was looking at her and smiling was uncomfortable. She knew she wasn't much to look at. She was passable, she thought, but certainly nothing that would meet the standards of a guy used to gracing red carpets. He was way out of her league and she knew it so she'd told Alex to shut up, she didn't know what she was talking about. Still she'd gone to the gym everyday. She pretended that she was doing it to get in shape, but the reality was that she wanted to see him. Just knowing she was in the same space as him, breathing the same air was enough. She was old enough to know nothing would come of it, but a little fantasy never hurt anyone. Each time she looked over at him he was either talking to Marc or else working out. He was certainly not checking her out as Alex had suggested. Besides he probably had a bevy of girlfriends at each stop around the world. Just because he may not parade them to the media didn't mean they weren't there. He may also not be interested in girls, she'd heard the rumours and despite her knowing he had a daughter from a previous marriage, she knew it was a possibility that he didn't bat for that team. Not that it bothered her, after all she was never going to get with him. Then no sooner had he appeared than he'd gone. To say she was disappointed was an understatement, she had got used to seeing him every day and when he wasn't there her heart sank. She chastised herself for letting her emotions overrun her like that. She was thinking like a teenager. Alex had casually asked Marc where Jeremy was and he'd told her he was out of the county on location. He'd also said he was due back in three weeks as he had more sessions planned with Marc. Hearing this filled her with hope and again she chastised herself for letting teenage thoughts invade a grown woman's mind. Marc had been right, Alex told her that Jeremy was back in the country and back at the gym. She even said he'd asked about her. Claire's heart skipped a beat at that. That meant he knew she existed and had noticed when she wasn't there. Still she was too sick to go to the gym. She'd contracted a stomach bug and was barely able to leave the bathroom let alone the house. A few days later and the bug had passed. She had gone to the gym with Alex and there he was. Alex continued to poke fun at her, every so often she would lean over to her and whisper in a sing song way “Claire and Jeremy kissing in a tree.” She'd laughed at her and couldn't help but turn to look at where he was sitting. Her eyes met his and he smiled. She felt her cheeks redden slightly and she looked away. She kept looking back at him every now and then when she thought no one was looking. He seemed preoccupied with whatever exercise Marc was showing him. She and Alex finished their session and headed out of the gym. Marc was throwing a barbecue later on and she'd agreed to help Alex get things set up ready. There were only a few people coming, mostly Marc's regulars at the gym. Alex had mocked her telling her that Marc was going to invite Jeremy over. That had set Alex off again with her tree kissing song. She shouted over to Marc that she was going and he waved goodbye saying that he'd see her later. She briefly looked at Jeremy but he was in the middle of an exercise. Her and Alex spent the afternoon at the grocery store. Marc had been very specific about what they were to buy. Most of the guests at the barbecue were gym rats and had certain dietary requirements. That didn't stop them drinking beer however. The shopping done they returned home and she changed into jeans and a t shirt before heading over to Marc's house. Marc was already there by the time they arrived and had set the barbecue up. He was dressed in his board shorts and was wearing the novelty apron Alex had bought him for his birthday. A little before six and the guests started to arrive. She knew most of them, if only in passing. However every time someone new arrived she looked over expectantly but each time was disappointed when she realised it wasn't him. She had been helping Alex in the kitchen, setting out plates and cutlery. Alex asked if she'd wanted a drink and she'd opted for a soda. Alex used to make fun of her for how little she drank, yet she knew she had her reasons, mainly due to her childhood, so she quickly dropped the subject. Alex had suggested they go and sit outside and take advantage of the evening sun. She'd agreed and walked past where Marc had his back to them. She saw he was talking to someone but didn't know who. They sat in the lawn chairs opposite Marc and Alex quickly pointed out that Jeremy was there. She looked over in the direction of Alex's gaze and saw that the guy Marc had been talking to was indeed Jeremy. “Come on,” Alex had said. “I'll introduce you to him.” She'd tried to protest but when Alex got an idea in her mind there was no changing it. She quietly followed Alex to where Jeremy was sitting. Marc had returned to oversee the barbecue. “Jeremy,” Alex had said. “This is my friend Claire.” She didn't really hear what Alex had said next all she remembered was him standing up and holding out his hand to her. She put her hand in his allowing it to envelope hers. His hand was firm and warm and she was pleasantly surprised how right it felt next to hers. She thought she said “hi,” but she couldn't trust whether she had spoken or merely imagined it. Alex was walking away saying something about Marc and suddenly she was alone with him. Her heart was pounding in her chest. He asked her to sit down and she willingly obliged. He'd made some comment about her drink and she'd replied a little embarrassed that she wasn’t much of a drinker. He'd smiled at her and she suddenly felt so at ease with him. She smiled back telling herself to play it cool and not blow this.


End file.
